myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock Part 9 - THE MEGA DRAGON!!
Clams are outside, not noticing the danger, all people who was inside are running outside of fear and some clams blocks SpongeBob's way tho* SpongeBob: <:( Out of my way, clams! >:/... *Springfield Town Hall is ruined, because the dragon is now a giant, even worse... It is now DEATHWING! Deathwing is a very huge so scary dragon! Gary is so scared he runs away and Deathwing flies after everybody else as SpongeBob starts running of course... Some people starts to fly up due to Deathwing's powers and as SpongeBob was running, the ground he run over was breaking and about to fly to Deathwing too* SpongeBob: Oof! *Quickly grabs the ground so he won't fly up too* Wait! :O Hey! I'm up here! Somebody, help me! Guys! *A clam which was on the same ground SpongeBob just hold was flying safe down to the ground which didn't collaps, SpongeBob notice and decide to get down as well, he starts to move forward by crawling and succeed, only to fall down and not land safely as well, hard landing btw but he is alive! He opens his eyes and gets up as he watches the guy who jumped on slime earlier starts to fly up to Deathwing as well! Deathwing is well idk Deathwing eats people who fly up to him, and SpongeBob just run forward a group of clams again, this time he jumps over them easily and now he meets Patrick again* Patrick! Patrick: *Runs to SpongeBob* You guys let me down there! >:/ Abandoned me! SpongeBob: <:/ But... But... No! We were trying to warn Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and get them to help! Patrick: >:/ But you better help me next time, ur my buddy ya know? *Cross arms* Sandy: SpongeBob! *SpongeBob and Patrick sees Sandy and the rest of their friends hiding, the duo, SpongeBob and Patrick runs there as fast as they can, SpongeBob and Patrick seem safe but SpongeBob probably caused the problem: The roof over them is broken as they are found, his friends runs away of fear!* SpongeBob: Wait -- wait! :( We have to stay together! Sandy: *Is starting to fly up to Deathwing* :O SpongeBob! Help me! SpongeBob: *Watches first in shock at Sandy, first that and SpongeBob then grabs her hand in time and holds a pole or something to stop them from moving up* I can't hold on! *Sandy screams and the pole breaks, causing them to fly!* Noooooooo! *Right as they was about to fly up, Mermaid Man grabs SpongeBob's foot, causing them to stop flying and then they all fall on ground, Mermaid Man was tired after he did it, is why, the other two fell and is ok, Patrick, Pearl and Squidward runs to them* SpongeBob: *Reuben... Uh, GARY! I know, well eh i know, know, is there as well* Do we still have everyone? *Everyone seems to, everyone yup!* Mermaid Man: *Runs* We must set out for our fortress -- we'll be better protected there. (Oh boy ^^!) *The others runs after Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy* *Deathwing looks around after some victims, and the pink elephant they builded is ruined, darn it!* Sandy: Thanks for that just now. SpongeBob: Yeah, Well, now we're eve- :O *Sees Deathwing flying across town, is why he look shocked lol* Sandy: Incoming! *Fireball was about to land on them but Sandy push SpongeBob as they survived it, and they get up and continue running.... Another fireball lands on ground to the left, causing a big hole of course, SpongeBob runs to right to avoid it, then another one at the right makes another big hole, SpongeBob runs to the left, which is right since right move, avoid it, eh left btw since is right mind eh is eh of course.... SpongeBob avoids a beam which sucks up other people, SpongeBob runs to left again more to avoid the beam, he did it, and as the front is about to close, the front is close but SpongeBob rolls down and made it, it is now closed in time as SpongeBob catch up with the friends, and everybody still runs out of town as Deathwing sees them, for some reason it ends here!* *End of Part 9!* Category:Blog posts